Hesitating
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Rei and Tala haven't been friends since elementary. Will that change when Rei is forced to help Tala after he gets shot? Yaoi. ReixTala.- For Devlinn Reiko .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters :) But that's common knowledge in the fanfic world.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for ReixTala yaoi pairing. O.o Wow. That felt really weird to type.  
  
Summary: Despite the fact that he hadn't been Rei's friend since Elementary, Rei couldn't leave him there. Sure, he had been angry with him since he had turned 'popular' and started harassing him...but that didn't change the fact the no one deserved to be left out in the cold night with a gunshot wound...  
  
Notes: FINALLY got around to typing Dev's commission .- This might be a bit out-of-character for Tala but I don't really know him that well. Which is why I never use him as a big character. . So, yeah. Hope you all enjoy this o.o Not my usual pairing but I'm more than willing to do it for Dev . Read on!  
  
--Hesitating--  
  
Rei shivered as he paused to gaze at the black sky above him. He was beginning to wish he had accepted Max's mother's offer to drive him home. It was -freezing-. Sighing, Rei started forward again, his mind wandering off enough for him to nearly walk right past the teen kneeling in the middle of the sidewalk. But something snapped him back to reality and he stopped, blinking for a moment before looking down at the person there.  
  
His eyes widened. "Tala?" The teen's blue eyes flashed as he looked up at Rei and the streetlight was reflected in them. Rei noted that he was clutching his right arm which was bleeding.  
  
"Go away." Tala growled, glaring at Rei standing over him.  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked, kneeling next to Tala and ignoring his words.  
  
"Nothing!" Tala snapped, struggling to his feet. "Leave me alone." Tala muttered.  
  
"Yeah, right. And let you bleed to death. I'm not leaving you." Rei responded. "Come on. We'll go to my house and get my mom to take you to the hospital. It doesn't look too bad, but still."   
  
"I don't want your help, Rei." Tala started to walk in the opposite direction that Rei had been going but Rei grabbed his left arm and tugged him back.  
  
"No one ever said you had to want it to get it. You're coming with me." Rei forced Tala to walk beside him and released his arm. "What happened?" Rei asked, repeating his earlier question.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
-Why do I bother? He hasn't said anything nice to me since sixth grade. Why would he start now?- Rei thought, annoyed. "Why wont you tell me what happened?" Rei asked.  
  
"Why the hell do you care? I've never given you any reason to care what happens to me." Tala retorted.  
  
"You were my best friend until seventh grade. You did that much for me." Rei responded.  
  
"You can't be telling me that you aren't angry with me." Tala said, looking over at his old friend.  
  
"I wont lie. I've been pissed with you since you told your friends I was gay. I was fine up until then." Rei told him. "And I can't say that I'm not still angry with you for that. But you're still the best friend I've ever had. When you were my friend, that is." Rei said flatly.  
  
Tala's eyes dropped to the sidewalk beneath them. -Even now I can't believe I told them that...What is it that made me decide to be 'popular' anyway? No one benefited from it. I've been struggling to be who they want me to be. I've successfully hurt Rei more times than I can count and I've almost definitely ruined any chance of being friends with him again...I want to know what caused me to make that change in the first place...Because, whatever it was, it messed up everything.-  
  
"Tala?"  
  
"Huh?" Tala looked up. He hadn't realized that he had stopped and was gazing fixedly at the stars above Rei's house from where he stood at the end of the driveway.  
  
"You spaced out on me."  
  
"I do that a lot." Tala responded.   
  
"I know."  
  
And, for a fleeting moment, he felt as if he was in sixth grade again. Like he and Rei were friends still and he'd just spaced out again as he did often. But the moment was ruined when Rei's mother came out and caught site of Rei and Tala. Tala had a feeling that Rei had told her about everything he done to Rei. And, judging by the shocked and concerned look on her face, he was right.  
  
"Rei? What's going on?" Mrs. Kon asked, stepping away from the open front door and walking out to stand in the middle of the driveway.  
  
"Tala has a gunshot wound. We should get him to the hospital." Rei said. He and his mother exchanged a look that clearly promised a later explanation from Rei.  
  
"Well...Alright. Get in the car. I don't think it's locked...I'll be right back." Mrs. Kon rushed into the house as Rei turned to Tala.  
  
"You going to be okay until we get there?" Rei asked.  
  
"I think so." Tala responded, looking at the pavement again. The silence that followed unsettled Tala and he looked up to find that Rei was watching the stars and appeared to have spaced out. "Do you have a problem with spacing out now?" Tala asked.  
  
Rei blinked and looked over at him. "Oh. Yeah. Sometimes. I guess I was spacing out when I found you." Rei said.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"We should..."  
  
"Yeah..." Tala followed Rei to the van and got in when Rei stood aside. "I'm not sure it matters...but I'm sorry Rei." Tala said after they'd sat in the car in silence for a minute.  
  
"I'm not sure it matters either." Rei murmured.  
  
Did I mention that this wasn't going to be a one-shot? :) Yup. More work for me. But I'm actually having fun with this. I didn't think I would but I'm enjoying the change of character and pairing. . I still prefer KaixRei but I'll make it through this fic without getting annoyed. It's fun .- Hope you liked the start, Dev! Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
Random fact:  
  
The pupil is a hole in the eye that takes in light. The more light around you, the smaller your pupil is because less light is needed. The less light there is, the bigger your pupil is in order to allow more light in. Your iris is a muscle that controls the size of your pupil.  
  
.- I DO pay attention in science. And I just decided that I'm going to have fun and put 'Random facts' up sometimes. Cause: Boredom and lack of amusement. . 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: O.o No need to say I forgot reviews :) That's obvious. But I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers. :) And, to whoever it was that gave me that really long one on using 'said', I appreciate it .- I try not to use it a lot though because it sound really repetitive to me and I like using other words to help bring out a character's personality and give the reader an idea of what their tone of voice might be :) Thank you, thank. I enjoy getting advice . Thinks Oh, yeah! .- Anyone who wants a commission can guess what Emecis came from in United. O.o I think it's obvious but whatever. That's just me. :) Anyway, read on!  
  
Hesitating  
  
2  
  
When they returned home from the hospital with Tala's wound cleaned and wrapped and the teen given strict orders not to use that arm, Rei told Tala that he wasn't leaving until he told him how he'd got the gunshot wound.  
  
As they sat in Rei's room, Rei on the bottom bunk of the bunk-bed and Tala in the computer chair, Rei asked him again how he had gotten shot.  
  
"My father and I got in another fight..." Tala finally told Rei.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"He told me to make him dinner but I'm sick of following his orders. If obeyed him my whole life, ever since mom left, and I'm sick of it. So I told him to make his own dinner." Tala shrugged on shoulder. "I never really listened to him as he yelled me. I started to go upstairs but he shoved me into the wall and continued to yell at me."  
  
"Why do you put up with him?" Rei asked, dismayed.   
  
"I don't That's why we fight so often."  
  
"So, what led up to you being shot?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I must have called him something after I punched him because he started to call me names. Not that I was paying attention. I was too busy trying to get out the door. I wonder if he carried the gun with him or if he had it hidden with him...because he said something and I looked back to reply and the gun was in his hand. I didn't think he'd really use it until I saw the look in his eyes. So I ran. Maybe he would have hid me in the back if I hadn't tripped on my way out. I tripped just before he shot so he had to readjust his aim. That's how he got my arm..."  
  
"He didn't follow you?"  
  
"Tch. He couldn't move ten feet if you threw him." Tala retorted, his eyes flashing angrily. "I -hate- him. I'm not surprised that mom left. I would have. I almost wonder if he abused her or something. Or if she was even willing to marry him..."  
  
"There's no way you're going back here, Tala." Rei said.  
  
"Are you kidding? He'll have the police looking for me saying I ran off for some stupid reason he makes up. And they'll never believe that he shot me because he used to work for them." Tala said. "I have to go back."  
  
"No. You can stay here or something. The police don't mess with mom. They're terrified of her after that incident with the neighbors..."  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"Their house was broken into and something was stolen. Mom had recently bought something a lot like it and they accused her of stealing theirs. So the police came after her. To put it lightly, she talked it over with them..."  
  
"What was it?" Tala asked.  
  
"I don't remember. It wasn't anything worth much, whatever it was, because my mom gave it to them later." Rei answered, shrugging.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Rei looked over. "Yeah?"  
  
His mother opened the door and stepped in. "Is Tala staying here for the night?" She asked calmly. But Tala saw her glance reproachfully at him and he dropped his gaze to the carpet.   
  
Rei told her a shortened version of Tala's story and she agreed that Tala wouldn't be going anywhere but school.  
  
"Thanks, Rei..." Tala said softly.  
  
"You're welcome, I guess..."  
  
There was a long pause and Tala took a deep breath before breaking it. "Look, Rei. I'm not sure if you'll believe me...But I don't know why I did what I did. Maybe I just wanted to be 'popular'. I wasn't exactly brilliant when this all started and I think I've been a bit dense up until tonight...But I don't -want- to be 'popular'. Everything that it takes...It's pointless. No one's benefiting from it and I've been such an ass..."  
  
"Amen."  
  
Tala couldn't help but smile at that as he continued. "I guess I'd understand if you're not willing to forgive me...but I'd like to have another chance..."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Be your friend..."  
  
Rei watched Tala's face, thinking it over for a few minutes before responding. "I think I'm willing to give you another chance...But you have to promise me something, Tala."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll be you and not what they made you." Rei said.  
  
"I was planning on it."  
  
"Promise me, Tala."  
  
"I promise, Rei." Tala said.  
  
"Thank you...We should get to sleep. We've already been up long enough."  
  
"Top."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Top." Tala repeated, smiling.  
  
"...Oh! Damnit! No! You're not supposed to use your arm! You can't climb up!" Rei protested.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Watch me." Tala stood up, walked to the bed, and used his left arm to pull himself on to the top bunk where he sat down, crossing his legs and smirking down at Rei. "See?"  
  
"Damn...I hate you."  
  
"Tell me something I DIDN'T know." Tala said.   
  
"Yes, well, you'll have to come back down. You're not sleeping in those." Rei said, grinning.  
  
Tala sighed. "Great." Tala pushed off of the edge of the bed and landed in the middle of the room. "I don't even WANT to know what you're going to make me where to bed. Let alone what I'll be where tomorrow."  
  
Rei snickered. "Tonight wont be too bad, but I can't assure that I have anything good that would fit you."  
  
"Superb..."  
  
.- Yay. Fun chapter. Dev, you're going to make me indecisive. I can't decide whether to NEVER read TalaxRei or TalaxKai fics( I've seriously considered reading some TalaxKai) or maybe giving them a chance .- Oh, well. Not going to hurt any. Hey! Have any of you guys seen Wolf's Rain? o.o I'm completely addicted and it's only about 5 episodes into the show. It's really good. :) And I already found myself a nice yaoi pairing. ;.; There's only one fic for it that I've found though. Sighs Well, I guess TsumexToboe might start popping up more :) Considering Toboe seems very attached to Tsume...Since he was licking his wound...and he keeps going after him when he walks off...Yeah. Anyway! I'm okay with KibaxHige yaoi but I like Toboe and Tsume better .- Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! Later! 8Feels smiley today8 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: o.o I figured that I ought to type something up and I went to read Chapter 2 of Hesitating and decided that I really wanted to type more on that and it would be good to update it for Dev :) So, yeah. Thinks On another note, I watched Wolf's Rain last night and I have decided that I absolutely DESPISE Cheza. Beats her to death STUPID. x.x She's messing everything up. Now Kiba's completely attached to her, Hige keeps talking about 'pretty girls', and Toboe has 'a fluttery feeling in his chest' and his heart skipped a beat...DIE CHEZA. DIE! Die and stop murdering my yaoi pairings, damnit. Deep breath Moving on...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Rei, Tala, you two need to get up. I washed Tala's clothes in case he wanted to wear those. And maybe he can find some time to get clothes from his house while his father's gone." Mrs. Kon said before closing the door behind her.  
  
"You awake, Tala?" Rei asked.  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Are you going to wear your clothes? We could probably sneak into your house to get more while your dad's at work." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah. There's plenty of time after school. He wont be home until five tonight. Unless he goes out. Then he wont be back until tomorrow morning." Tala said. "Hey, Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I could bring Koonan? I don't really want to leave her with my father."  
  
"Sure. Mom wont mind, I don't think." Rei said, rolling out of bed and picking up his brush from the table by his bed.  
  
"Okay." Tala sat up, yawning. "Guess what."  
  
"You changed your mind."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're failing math."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Koonan's your daughter."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're really a girl."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"My arm hurts."  
  
"Well, duh."  
  
"Don't 'well, duh' me. If was such an obvious answer, you would have said that in the first place."  
  
"Go get dressed, Tala."  
  
"Yessir." Tala pushed off of the edge of the bed like he had the night before and picked his clothes up off of the desk by the door. "Today is going to feel really weird." Tala commented as he opened the bedroom door.  
  
"No kidding. No regrets?" Rei said, looking up from his work on his hair.  
  
"None."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"Be right back."  
  
"'Kay"  
  
"I love you, mom. See you when we get home!" Rei called.  
  
"Okay! Have a good day, you guys! I love you, Rei!" Mrs. Kon called back from her room upstairs.  
  
"Bye!"   
  
Once they were outside and the door was shut, Rei and Tala looked at each other. "I repeat, this is going to be really weird. But I find it amusing to imagine the reaction of my "friends". And I think it will be even more amusing to ignore them all day."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Come on. Supposed to be out there five minutes ago." Rei said, starting forward. Tala followed.  
  
"You know, for once it's a good thing we have all of today's classes together." Tala commented.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"For one, it'll be easier to get used to being around you again. And, remember, I have none of my school work or anything." Tala said, smiling. "Which means I wont be turning in the project that is due today. Lucky me."  
  
"Not done?"  
  
"No, no. I finished it. The problem is that my father destroyed it when he decided that the computer needed to learn a lesson." Tala explained.  
  
"Oh. That's not good." Rei shook his head. "Maybe he'll accept an excuse?"  
  
"Are you kidding? This is Snyder we're talking about. He wouldn't accept an excuse if you were his favorite student and you payed him. And I don't think he's ever had a favorite student." Tala responded.  
  
Rei laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right. I guess we'll just have to start over again. Do you remember anything you did?" Rei asked as they turned a corner and arrived at the bus stop.  
  
"Most of it. But I'll have to do my works cited page over again. Which is a bad thing, seeing as I don't remember where I got my information." Tala said. Neither Rei nor Tala noticed two of Rei's friends quickly approaching.  
  
"You did the Holocaust, right?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you can use some of mine and we can do a bit of quick research tonight." Rei said, shrugging. "Hey Tyson, hey Max." Rei greeted his two friends as they stopped a few feet away.   
  
"Uhm, hey Rei." Max greeted. Tyson just glanced from Tala to Rei while Tala stared at the stone wall that surrounded the huge yard of the large house on the other side.  
  
"I'll explain on the bus." Rei said, smiling. "Hey, Tala?"  
  
"Yeah?" Tala tore his eyes away from the wall to look at Rei.  
  
"Did you understand the Practice test?" Rei asked him.  
  
"For the most part. Why?"  
  
"Mind helping me with mine? I never finished it and I don't remember half the stuff we learned earlier this semester."  
  
"Sure. How much do you not remember?" Tala asked as the bus drove up.  
  
"Just the things that were on the first three or four pages of the review sheet." Rei answered, shrugging.  
  
"I'm not sure I remember what was on the first three or four pages." Tala said as they got on the bus. Rei pulled Tala down to sit beside him in the second seat from the front which was right above the front right wheel.  
  
"This is depressing." Tala commented.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't sat up front for ages and it only makes me remember."  
  
"Yes, well, I haven't sat here for ages either." Rei said, raising an eyebrow. "Can you guess why?"  
  
"No. I have -no- idea." Tala said. "Try not to remind me?"  
  
"No problem. Now. You two wanted an explanation, then?" Rei inquired, looking over the back of the seat at Tyson and Max. Both nodded.  
  
A few things:  
  
1) I know NOTHING about Japanese schools. So I'm basing their school off of my school. 'cept for the fact that Mr. Snyder is a middle school teacher, not a junior high teacher. I never had Mr. Snyder myself, but my best friend did. Didn't like him at all. :) Who did? Anyway...  
  
2) Yeah, I almost forgot that Tala had no stuff :)  
  
3) Koonan is a husky. .- It's Nanook backwards, if you didn't notice. Nanook is a beanie baby husky, my mom's old dog, and the name of a friend online (Which is where Koonan came from) I call her Koonan and she called me Revlistfiws. Happy Okay. My sister's rushing me. Wants to go on a walk (In other words, she wants to go spend money XD)  
  
4) (Next day .) Forgot to mention that I hate it when people say "wheel" when referring to a TIRE. But it sounded weird to say that they were above the right front tire. Reminds me too much of racing. Which reminds me: They SO should have called the caution when what's-his-butt was spewing stuff everywhere. Kasey wouldn't have lost his position if they hadn't waited until he spun out to call a caution! Grrrrrrrr.  
  
Well, thanks for reading and please review! Later! (Has everyone stopped updating for a reason?) 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Uhm...yeah. Long time, no see, ne? o.x Sorry about the long wait... See, I would have updated sooner but my damn computer crashed(yeah, my sister went to turn it on, left the room, and I look up to find that it was all screwy. So we restarted the comp. After that, we were unable to get into the comp. It just get saying something was wrong...) And my mom wont let us have the other computer due to grades...Grr...Anyway...I'm going to start tying at the library now. ;.; it means not doing some of the things I usually do online, but that's okay, I guess. X.o We only get two hours a day on the library comps... So I figure I can get chapters for two or three fics done. If I try. O.x Okay. Review replies...and...yeah. I'm sorry Bluum, but I wont be typing anything for IB...ever...;.; I can't.  
  
Bluumberry- I know, I know. Everyone was wanting to see more of IB but it wouldn't be good for me to continue. It's too much work and it was plagiarism. I realized that and decided to get rid of it before I got myself into trouble or something. ;.; Really sorry. If it helps at all, I'll tell you what my plan was and everything.  
  
See, in the book, Sirius(Kai) and Bruce(Bruto) go with the other "Hallo Dogs" and run with the Cold hounds. They find the master of the Cold hounds and he has the Zoi. While they're running with the Cold hounds, Kathleen(Rei) and the other two (Max and Tyson) join them and get pulled along by the dogs. So, the master has the Zoi. It ends up with Rei and both Tyson and Kai are wanting it (Tyson thinks it's the meteor and Kai knows it's the Zoi) At some point, Kai (Oops, I mean Sirius) gets the Zoi and is returned to his real self (all human-ish with cool wings) and his dog body is left behind (dead) In the BOOK, Kathleen's really upset about Sirius dying and doesn't really care at first that Sirius is himself now... This is where I was really going to turn the story around . Kai was going to explain to Rei what happened, Chief was going to ask Kai whether he wanted to return to his place and be with his spheres or stay on Earth and take care of them from there. Kai would have asked Rei to be his Companion and Rei would have had to decide whether he was better off with his Uncle and Lin or if he would rather be with Kai. Yeah...And then there probably would have been some sort of sappy "I love you-I love you, too" scene, Rei would join Kai as his Companion, they'd visit Max and Tyson occasionally, yadda-yadda. X.x In the book, Kai returns to his spheres and Rei stays back with the little puppy that...I think Max was promised.... Oh! Btw, the master of the dogs said each of the kids could have one thing, I think. "Tyson" wanted "The meteor", I think "Rei" wanted to be able to understand "Kai"...I think...and "Max" wanted one of the puppies from one of the Master's dogs. .- Yeah. Okay. I just wrote a really, really long review reply. I'm going to try and decide what fic this Chapter is for now... That was an easy decision XD   
  
Devlinn- Glad you're liking it! I originally wrote this chapter to be about half a page long...but I don't think that's any good. So I'm editing and adding on now. O.x This is going to be hard...  
  
Hesitating  
  
4  
  
"So, he's not going to turn around and start telling people things about you?" Tyson asked Rei in a whisper while they waited to get off the bus. Tala had gotten lucky and was already waiting outside.  
  
Rei sighed. "Look, you guys. Even if I don't know if I'll ever really trust him, I'm willing to forgive him and give him another chance. He used to be my best friend and I've never had a better one. Not that there's anything wrong with you two." Rei said, finally starting down the bus steps.  
  
When Tyson tripped on the steps, bumping Rei and causing the other boy to stumble, Tala caught Rei around the waist with his good arm, releasing him once he was steady again. "Don't fall." Tala said, raising an eyebrow at Rei.  
  
"I'll try." Rei replied, shoving Tala aside. "Thanks, by the way."  
  
Halfway to the doors leading into the commons, Tala placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. "No problem, by the way."  
  
"Ha, ha. Hey. Look, Tala. It's your friends."  
  
"No, really?" Tala glanced at the clock above one of the common doors. "Oh, too bad. Time to go to English." Tala smirked, slipping past his "friends" and starting up the stairs as the bell rang. "Hey, Rei?"  
  
Rei was watching Tala with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Snyder only gives us a minute, remember?" With that, Tala hurried up the steps.  
  
"Damnit! See you guys at lunch! Later!" Rei ran up the steps in an attempt to catch Tala as Tyson and Max turned to each other.  
  
"They are-"  
  
"Yeah. They'll be together before we're a week into summer. You think it'll last, though?" Max asked, looking back at the stairs.  
  
"If it happens, yeah. Because, if it happens, then Tala really didn't know what he was doing everything for and he really never -did- hate Rei. Come on." Tyson started off down the long hall to the Gym and locker rooms with Max following.  
  
"Rei, you are almost late. I suggest you get here a bit faster next time." Mr. Snyder said, eyeing Rei. Rei smiled apologetically before sitting down in his seat.  
  
Mr. Snyder shuffled through his papers for a moment before looking up when someone cleared their throat. The girl at the desk next to Rei's was raising her hand. "Yes, Ms. Smith?" Mr. Snyder was eyeing her now.  
  
"Mr. Snyder, didn't you say we'd be changing seats for the remainder of the year?" The girl asked, lowering her arm.  
  
"I did. And we will be." Mr. Snyder responded, drawing out an overhead sheet and setting in on the overhead before turning it on. "Two minutes to find your seats. Hurry up." With that, the teacher stepped out of the room.  
  
Sighing, Rei looked up at the overhead in search of his name on the seating chart.  
  
"Don't bother." Tala said from his position standing beside Rei.  
  
"Why?" Rei asked, looking up at him.  
  
"He didn't move you." Tala answered, smirking as he sat down in the seat that the girl had been in a moment before.   
  
"Looks like someone wanted revenge on me..." Rei said, raising an eyebrow at Tala.  
  
"Must be for the last time you were late." Tala agreed. "Isn't it funny how teachers seem to -know- who hates who?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rei nodded, glancing at the door as Mr. Snyder entered. "Please leave me alone." Rei told Tala, glaring at him.  
  
Tala smirked. "My pleasure."  
  
Mr. Snyder seemed pleased with himself as he surveyed the room and took in the looks of annoyance on the faces of his students. "Now. Let us begin."  
  
"Ass." Tala murmured.  
  
Rei managed to hold in his chuckle as Mr. Snyder began to pass out their work.  
  
"You think he's married to Ms. Corder?" Tala whispered, watching Rei out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Or just related..." Rei muttered.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tala? Mr. Kon isn't pestering you, now is he?" Mr. Snyder asked, coming to a stop beside Tala's desk.  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Tala responded.  
  
"Ah. Unfortunate indeed. Very well. Please get to work." Mr. Snyder gave Tala his paper before moving on.  
  
"Notice that he calls you be name...Maybe he wants to have an affair, Tala..."  
  
Tala shuddered. "Hell, no. I hope he's married..." Tala responded.  
  
Rei smiled. For once, he had someone in this class who he could talk to freely. Despite the fact that Rei had many friends, he hadn't been lucky enough to end up in his English class with any of them. Until now. Finally, someone who shared his hatred for Snyder...None of his other friends had Mr. Snyder, seeing as he taught the higher classes. Luckily, none of Rei's other teachers were this bad...  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Tala."  
  
"Pencil?"  
  
"Right." Rei found one of his spare pencils and handed it to Tala. "Lucky he hasn't mentioned the projects..."  
  
"Shh. Don't remind me."  
  
"Now, about the projects..." Mr. Snyder began.  
  
Someone said that Middle School and Junior High are the same thing. Forgot to reply to that up top. .- Around here (My part of Washington) it's not. Elementary is 1-6, Middle School is 6-7 (Some 6th are at the Elementary, some at the middle school.) Junior High is 8-9, and High School is 10-12. O.o I'm going to try and find the map of my school so I can scan it and show it to you guys. Give you a better idea of how I'm imagining their school.  
  
. That was short. But fun, I guess. O.o Yeah. I HIGHLY doubt they'd be taking English in Japan...But hey, what the hell. What do you want me to say? . Humm...anyway...Can't think of anything important that she needed to say. OH! Where the hell as everyone run off too? It's summer, isn't it? O.x You all on vacation or just being update-lazy? ;.; I miss reading people's stuff...  
  
And I can't believe I missed Wolf's Rain last night...BAD Swiffy...BAD...Okay. Uhm...I'm done here.  
  
Anyone who like Wolf's Rain(you'd have to like yaoi, too) might want to read Danbira no Kokuou . Really, really good ToboexTsume fic. It's awesome. Highly recommend it to ToboexTsume fans . Okay. Over and out. Thanks for reading and please review(and maybe update too?...?) Later! 


End file.
